


Welcome to my world

by Gabowoto



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Gender Issues, Growing Up, Hearing Voices, Mental Health Issues, Survival, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabowoto/pseuds/Gabowoto
Summary: An abandoned kid in the middle of an apocalypse is found by a cop who is searching for his family.
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy ^^ i just want to say that i suck at writing things exactly how they happened in the series (dialogue) soooo if you notice that most of the canon stuff is kinda rushed. That’s because i want the fic to be centered mainly on the OC :)) hope you enjoy it anyway

  
_“We don’t need you anymore.”_   
  


_“You are just a waste of time.”_

..

.

..

My sniffles were the only noise in the abandoned gas station. I was walking slowly and searching for my hunting knife that ~~_they_~~ gifted to me that time, it slipped of my hands while running a while ago. 

I can’t loose it.

It’s the only memory i have of _~~them~~._

  
My vision was blurry thanks to the tears that were starting to build in my eyes and i could feel the not in my throat. But i had to remain the most silent posible. 

A constant ringing noise echoes in my ears, it faded and came back. ‘Tinnitus’ i think it was called... I remember my teacher in 4th grade mentioning something like that.

My feet suddenly stopped when i spotted the knife on the floor between two cars. There was a dirty bunny plushie beside it, so i came closer and grabbed both of them.   
  


I gave the plushie a look an continued walking slowly while tracing my fingers in its face.

“Kid..?”

It might have been my imagination but it felt like someone was calling me. But it couldn’t be possible.

Everyone is dead.

Right?

”Hey kid!”

  
  
There’s no one else out there.

That s’ what _~~they~~_ told me.


	2. Chapter 2

  
There wasn’t anyone out there.

But what if _they_ were wrong?

I slowly turned to see if there was actually someone and found the man looking at me worried.

He was a police man.

  
There was someone out there.

”Hey buddie... are you alone?” He sounded really worried and looked kinda desperate to know. But i just stayed silent and still, probably because of the shock “Kid? I asked if you were alone, you don’t have to worry i will not hurt you or anyone who’s out there with you” he took a breath “so, are you alone?” I just stared at him and nodded. He let out a sight and shifted awkwardly. “What about your parents? Family or friends? Anyone?”

A long silence came in, until i spoke up

“ _They_ left me” 

He looked surprised and worried.

And sad.

”Your... parents? They left you?”

Nodded again

”Are you sure? Or did you get lost?”

I shook in negative this time “ _They_ said it themselves”

It was quiet for some time.   
  


“I’m Rick, Rick grimes. What about you?”

Me?

My name?

My name...

  
I opened my mouth a little but nothing came out. He looked at me patiently.

“Weston”

”My name is Weston”

He gave me a smile. A real smile.

“Ok Weston... uhm. How old are you?”

My age?

It hasn’t been that long since all of this started so i guess

”13... and a half, probably” I broke the eye contact with ‘Rick’ and stated at my feet.  
  


“Weston look. If what you’re saying is real and your parents left you, then it becomes my responsibility as an adult to take care of you and not let you here all alone”

Yeah i figured.

I still don’t know if i could trust this guy.

He started walking towards me and i looked at him in the eyes again and flinched a little when he put his hand on my shoulder, and it looks like he noticed this since he said “don’t worry i’m not a bad guy” that didn’t make me feel any better but even so i relaxed my shoulders.

“I know you are going to doubt this but i need you to come with me since i can’t leave you alone in a place like this, ok?” 

I nodded slowly and with a little frown on my face

”The car in which im traveling is running low of gas, and apparently there isn’t any more in this place. So, were going to use whats left of it to try and find a place where there is ok?”

Nod again

“Ok..”

weird silence. Doesn’t look like he is the best with kids

“Lead the way sheriff” was the only thing i could say to try and light up the mood, and it looked like it worked since he let out a small smile.

huh

maybe he is a cool guy

..

.

..

.

..

I played with the bunny plushie ears for a while

My knife was in its holster that was in my belt and it was being covered by my big t-shirt and jacket. I don’t think Rick actually saw the knife but only the plushie, and i really didn’t want him to take it away from me.

  
We were currently in Rick’s car and he was trying to communicate through the radio, I didn’t actually catch what he was saying but i guess he was trying to communicate with anyone out there.

There is people out there.

Rick told me a little about his family which he is looking for. His wife Lori and son Carl, he said something about Carl being almost my same age and how we could be friends. I nodded to everything but i highly doubt im actually gonna end up befriending the kid.   
  


After some time we found one house and Rick said something about asking the people in there for gas. We both got out of the car and he told me to wait with with his bag while he went and asked for help, but it didn’t look like there was anyone since nobody answered.

Rick started to watch from the windows and i could only assume he saw something disturbing in one of them since he stood there for some time and then came back to me with a face that i couldn’t really say what it meant.

”Nothin’?”

”No...”

I started to pet the bunny so that i could distract myself a little. Then my eyes landed on something.

”Rick! Look!” I pointed a the horse that was in the farm.

So long story short.

We don’t really need that gas or the car anymore since apparently Rick knows how to ride the horse.

While he goes and tries to put a rope on the horse. I stay behind and give the bunny one last look “I can’t bring you along, you know that right?” Moved its head so it looked like it was nodding “you are just going to get in the way...”

  
“just like me”

I left it sitting on the grass right beside the big tree. “Bye bye” Looked away and went to join Rick and the horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT: I changed Weston’s age!! Srry is just i felt like 11 didn’t fit him right]


	3. Movie person

  
“So what now?”

We were both riding the horse in the big streets that were on the outsides of the city, i was in front of Rick holding onto the horse’s neck. 

“We’ll go see how the city is doing...” 

I hummed in approval and just started at the road, There wasn’t really anything else we could do so i just stayed quiet.

“Do you want to find your parents, Weston?”

Find _them_? Find the people who left me, on purpose? I shook my head slowly “Why would i? _They_ clearly don’t want me”

“Yeah i get that but... do _you_ want to?”

Me?   
  


I hadn’t really thought about it. Why would i want to be with those people even tho i know they don’t want me?

_Because you are afraid_

  
I’m not.

”I don’t want to look out for them... I don’t”

”Ok....”

  
The tension was rising up. Probably Rick must think something is wrong, i mean, an 13 and a half year old kid is out there alone in the apocalypse and doesn’t want to go back with it’s parents? Yeah right.

I really wasn’t in the mood to keep talking about that so i just tried to change the subject. “Sooo... Carl? That was his name? Um... what is he like?” I couldn’t really see his face but i guess he was making a weird one since he didn’t say anything for some time. “He is kinda a little smaller that you. Recently turned 12... i mean, last time i saw him.” I gave him a ‘hum’ as a reply “He really likes comics... do you like comics?” I thought for an answer a little

“uh yeah i guess”

“You guess?”

“Hmm i was more of a movie person”

”Really?”

”Yeah”

”Any favorite?”

favorite movie? That was a hard one...

“You first”

”Me? Uhh i don’t really know” he let out a small laugh. “C’mon what about you?”

I was quiet for a while.

”Weston?”

”Blade runner. That’s my favorite”

That must’ve got him out of nowhere since he stayed silent 

“Blade runner? I don’t think thats a movie for kids at all... did your parents knew?”

And there we go again with my parents shit again.

”yes” I replied kinda rudely and it looks like he got the message since he didn’t went deep into the theme.

“ok... still, there’s a lot of adults themes in that movie”

”the naked women? Thats the adult things?”

silence

”i didn’t even care about that. I like the movie because of the scenarios and the effects that were really ahead of their time” i took a breath “the characters are well done and the movie itself is well constructed. Quite a piece of art.”

”wow. You really sound like you are talking about your favorite movie” he said in between little laughs and so i also started laughing.

”yeah, i guess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chap lol but i mainly wrote to get an idea of what kind of interest Weston has.
> 
> [also i’ll say it again to remind all of you that Wes is 13]


	4. Welcome to my only world

The city was in ruins.

It looked like a damn war happened, well, it kinda did. Burned cars and shit, broken windows and of course, corpses laying around. And i could feel Rick’s serious and worried look on my back.

It wasn’t safe.

“Is there actually anyone out there?” I asked in an almost whisper voice. “I... I don’t know” he answerd.

I looked around a little bit and saw the sign with the name of the street. ‘Marietta’ Huh, sounds... Italian? I don’t really know.

There were two ‘walkers’, as Rick calls them, that rise up from the burned bus, which made the horse get a little freaked out. “Steady, is just a few, nothin’ we can’t handle” We didn’t go that long until we saw a tank in the corner of the street.

There was a corpse right above of it and two crows eating on it. “Don’t look” Rick sounded serious so i did like he said.

So far we haven’t seen anything relevant other than a bunch of dead people and those things. Out of nowhere Rick started to look around desperately like he was looking for something “what’s wrong?” I asked, the i heard it.

An helicopter.

I also stated to look around but didn’t last that long since the horse started moving faster “hold tight” was the only thing Rick said.

An helicopter.

So there were people.

What if they saw us and helped us?

_Do you really think they would give a shit about you?_

...

We were right about to turn into the left but the horse stopped abruptly.

There was a horde.

An actual horde of those things.

There were docent, hundreds or even thousands of those thing.

We will not make it?

We can’t take out all of them can we?

Panic started raising on both Rick and me. We started to get back to were we came from and i could hear Rick muttering a lot of things while breathing heavily “it’s going to be ok kid” was one that he most repeated. But jokes on that we were actually pretty fucked since more walkers came out of nowhere in front of us. We both let out a ‘shit’ 

It all happened so quickly.

  
We were surrounded by those things and then we fell out of the horse. Me landing right beside Rick, before i knew we both look at each other with panic and all i could think was of the tank. I motion it to him and we both got underneath it. But those little shits are really hungry and started to come form both ways, so Rick started shooting at them.

I was breathing so heavily that my chest burned.   
  


This is it.

We are dead.

We can’t get out here.

We can’t.

Right?

Before i could even think of anything else, Rick grabbed me and pulled me up inside of the tank. I hadn’t realized there was a small entrance there...

I didn’t care there saw a corpse of a guy there, i just laid on the floor and started breathing so hard. I could even feel some tears in the corner of my eyes and that classic not on my throat.

”oh god... i thought... i thought we were dead out there”

The corpse beside Rick started to move and he quickly shot it and it looked like the shot was too close to him because he stood up abruptly and he couldn’t even stayed still. “Rick? Rick!” I also got up and grabbed him by his shoulders and made him sit down again “hey, hey! Hey man calm down!” He looked like he tried to say something “the... the bag” 

The bag?  
  


The bag!

I went up into the small door that was on the roof of the tank. I looked around around and found out we were surrounded by those thing and that some of them even started to eat the horse. I looked more and found the bag that has the guns laying around on the floor with all of those freaks surrounding it “shit..” Those things saw me and started to get closer so i went down again and closed the small door fast making it sound loud. Rick was laying there and he looked at me “its on the street ” was all i said.   
  


We both were sitting on the floor facing each other. He was checking one of the guns he took from the guy before.

I was resting my face on my knees, with my arms wrapped around my legs.   
  


“I’m sorry” I heard Rick said. He sounded sad.

“It’s not your fault, and you know it”

Silent.

Like always.

The radio from the tank started to make sounds.

”hey you” 

We both looked at each other and then at the radio.

”Dumbass”

I held in a laugh.

”yeah you, in the tank with the kid”

Me and Rick just looked at each other i couldn’t hold the little chuckle that left my mouth.

”You both cozy in there?”

Yeah. I guess i am.


End file.
